


Warm Mornings

by orphan_account



Series: VLD RarePair Week 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, They're happy now let me have my happiness voltron you can't take it from me so ha!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VLD RarePair Week 2019, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warm mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waking up next to Keith was something James counted himself lucky for every time he awoke. Watching those beautiful eyes slowly peel themselves open only to close again once they realised they didn’t have to get up. James could scarcely remember how hateful those eyes used to be, not when all he sees in them now is fondness and adoration. They weren’t always like that, but oh, how far they’d come.





	Warm Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Literally couldn't come up with a good name for this other than the actual name of the prompt, so that's what it is!  
For: VLD RarePair Week 2019 - Day 6: Warm Mornings

Every morning started like this now. Since the universe had calmed down, and they weren't needed every second of the day. Since they'd been able to be together without the worry of separation triggered by duties larger than them. Now, James can start his mornings the way he never knew he wanted to — the way he never knew he needed to; by watching the morning sun just beginning to peek through the curtains illuminate the most beautiful face James can confidently say he has ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Keith always wakes with the rising sun — the light naturally rouses him, it's how he told James he awakened when he lived in the desert shack, and it's one of the things that made sleeping in the Castleship, lions, and with the Blade so tricky, there was no sun, just synthetic lighting that never really let him learn a good sleeping pattern.

But now, James gets to watch as the sun that hit him first starts to crest at Keith's fringe, soon to rest on the thick, dark lashes that would slowly flutter open to the most beautiful eyes; indigo obscured by dilated pupils that held more depth for James to look into than any ocean.

And once they do, James berates himself internally for underestimating them. The face so at peace beside him — scarred cheek pressed into the soft pillow, fringe in disarray, jaw unclenched, for once, and brow unfurrowed — starts to shift, and the long-awaited sight of those eyes finally shows itself. And it takes James' breath away all over again for the millionth time just as if it were the first. Those blown pupils slowly receded to compensate the light, before growing once more after focusing on the dark ones already holding his reflection. James knows when they've focused because that tiny smile starts to emerge.

And he can never help himself when he sees it do so, "Good morning, beautiful."

*

_ The meeting was nearing its end, and Admiral Sanda was still talking, still going back and forth with the Holts. James wasn't listening anymore, why would he be, he wasn't even sat at the table. Anyway, he was too busy maintaining eye contact to hear. Keith had caught his eye a few times, holding his sight for a few seconds before breaking it, but after twenty-or-so minutes of that — not to mention the growing boredom as the discussion shifted to something better suited to the elders in the room — Keith was finally keeping it, and they hadn't broken this staredown for nearly a minute. A minute may not be that long, but it was starting to feel like forever. _

_ "What's with you?" Keith whispered to him; they were all on their way out, and Keith decided to hang back as everyone filed out, lining up next to James to lean close enough to keep a conversation between the two of them. They were at the back, and they'd both slowed enough in their walking that the other groups created when everyone had split off from the room were almost out of sight with the last corner down the next hallway. _

_ And that's all it took. James turned to Keith suddenly, gripping the sturdy fabric of the Garrison jacket the Paladin wore and quickly moved to push him down the empty hallway at the next T junction — where they would be alone. _

_ "What the hell, Griffin!" Keith exclaimed. But, you know what, James didn't feel like explaining. Instead, he pushed Keith against the hallway wall, fluorescent lights creating enrapturing shadows on the man's face when his fringe shifted as his head thumped lightly against the wall. Keith looked like he might punch him, good. James closed the gap between them, forgetting to close his eyes as he focused his energy on the feeling of Keith's chapped lips against his, making near painful eye contact with the most intense scowl he would ever remember seeing. For a second. A single second of molten fire that lanced up his spine as he finally did what he'd wanted to do for so, so long. _

_ And then it was over. And James was pushing off of him and walking in the other direction. A disoriented and somewhat flustered Keith watching him leave, the scowl weakened to less anger, and more bewilderment. _

_ A fist connected with his face and all James could think of was,  _ this feels just like last time _ — _ when we were kids. _ But this time, when the fist knocked him to the floor, it wasn't impeded in its rampage, a snarling Keith soon followed its path and landed on his knees over his prone form. James focused his spinning vision on the near-yellow sclera boring into him from above, feeling a hand twist in the fabric of his uniform — just like he'd done the previous day, in a hallway just like this, alone, just like now. _

_ "Griffin, you better have a good explanation for me," Keith practically spat the words in James' face, and once again, James found he had none to spit back. "Well?!" Keith's heaving chest seemed to taper down to something less erratic, the glare losing its fire — still  _ pissed, _ but with less power. _

_ And suddenly it was happening again — almost like a tit-for-tat moment in James' mind — as Keith's lips collided with his, with enough raw strength behind it to push his head back down to the floor. Except, this time, it didn't finish after a second, and there was no more eye contact. This time, there were more seconds to sink into it, and James relished the feeling of adjusting to the hard press of Keith's mouth hot against his. He could feel Keith's breath mingling with his own as he changed the kiss, not entirely pulling back, but slotting their lips more comfortably together, with less teeth and more tongue. James felt an almost imperceptible whimper come from Keith as he licked into his mouth, hands instinctively coming to rest on the man's thighs either side of him as Keith's own hands shifted up from his jacket to rest softly, near shakily, on his collar, fingers reaching far enough back to graze the hair at the back of James' neck. _

_ James wouldn't have been able to tell you if they'd been kissing for twenty seconds or twenty minutes when they finally pulled apart, saliva still connecting them as Keith refused to move more than an inch away. _

_ James didn't think they could get any closer if they'd tried. Every inch of their bodies seemed to be touching through their uniforms as they moved against each other. Keith's arms had tightly wound themselves around James' neck and shoulders, effectively locking them together as their mouths furiously worked as one to create an ever-growing fire between them. James took a sharp breath as he pulled back from Keith, only to quickly latch onto the soft skin beneath his jaw, teeth and tongue quickly marking it as his hands slid down to Keith's thighs to hoist him up, who needed no more encouragement to wrap his legs around James' waist like a vice, crossing his ankles once they'd met at the small of his back. _

_ The harsh breathing and soft smacking noises from where James was busying himself at his neck were impossibly loud in the silence of the hallway, but they weren't enough to drown out the heartbeat in Keith's head. _

*

Every moment apart felt wasted to James now. With Keith in his arms, in a bed that belonged to them _ both. _ James pulled him into his arms, hands easily finding their home around the pale skin of his waist as Keith's own found their place around his shoulders, one arm resting under James' neck to come back around onto his other shoulder, while the other came up to rest on his cheek. His fingers were usually cold — room temperature at the best of times — but in the mornings... in the mornings, they were warm from the heat created under the covers.

_ The kisses had died down as James' grip on Keith tightened, his sweaty forehead falling to rest upon the Paladin's bare chest as their breathing calmed down. And suddenly he was hit with deep  _ sorrow.

_ It was only when Keith commented that he realised he was crying. "What's the matter, James?" he asked softly, and James saw the small tracks of tears he'd let fall to Keith's skin beneath him. _

_ He wanted to  _ scream  _ that he didn't know why, but then it hit him, all at once it hit him like a train. "I'm so... so sorry." _

_ He could practically hear Keith's frown in his next words, "For what?" _

_ "For everything." That's all it took. Because with Keith, that's all it's ever taken for James, one question. Just one. "For being horrible when we were kids, for saying all of that  _ stupid _ shit, which you were so right to hit me for... for always taking everything out on you." He lifted his head, suddenly feeling the need to look at Keith when he whispered his final apology, "I'm sorry for not welcoming you back." _

_ Keith's face was uncharacteristically slack, but that just made his image all the more beautiful to James at that moment. Hair sticking to his face everywhere moisture was; wet, bitten lips slightly parted in shock; big, beautiful eyes staring at him like there was nothing else that mattered. _

_ Keith said nothing at first. He placed his hands on James' cheeks, and looked into his very soul for what felt like hours but must have only been four or five seconds, and pulled him down again, placing a kiss to his forehead before resting James' head over his heart, ear pressed to skin. _

_ "I forgive you," he whispered. _

Keith looked at him the same way now as he had then, with wonder, and what James now finally recognises as adoration. The hand on his cheek pulled him forward, to press their lips together once more in an all too familiar kiss, a feeling that James had had trouble naming for so long erupting all through his body, a feeling that connected them both now, a feeling that would never leave once it had made itself known, a feeling that made neither of them ever want to separate their lips.

_ Home. _


End file.
